Justice in Blood
by Juan Sotomayor
Summary: After he let himself die at the hands of the predicted assassin, Konrad Curze wakes up an infant in an unkown world with no memories of the past, and he's hungry.


I'm back and woohoo boy, I'm in for a spicy one that will ruffle some jimmies.

Just to preemptively point out some things. I will be very clear about my biases. I like Warhammer more than RWBY. Take that how you will.

Konrad Curze is not of kind morality his justice is not present day justice. He does not operate off of present day western law where women are given lesser sentences than men, the death penalty is a last effort, torture is not an option and other 21st century ideals.

He will torture anyone in the most brutal and sadistic ways possible for months based off of simple things like stealing an apple or bread. Hell, his palace is made of the stitched together bodies of serfs.

Jimmies will be thoroughly ruffled.

Iv'e been trying hard to find a situation where all of the Faunus and humans on remnant don't just get completely brutalized and killed in the first chapter and I found it. Wait and see.

Now the question to be asked next is "What in the glorious name of the Emperor did Remnant do to deserve this?"

Good question, The answer is nothing. I wanted to do this. If you are looking for a story about Faunus fighting for "equality", You came to the wrong place. If you came to see the teams of beacon grow and be nurtured healthily, wrong place. If you came for goodness and joy, go somewhere else.

If you came to see remnant be the next Nostramo Quintus and see The Night Haunter do his thing, welcome aboard.

This will be post "Death" of Konrad Curze.

This is a one shot for now. If you want to see more, let me know in the reviews.

**"GORY TO THE PRIMARCH" YELLING/IMPORTANT THING**

_**Flashback**_

_"Thinking"_

"Speaking"

**Civilized world "Remnant"**

**Northern Fringes of the Galaxy**

In a quiet pocket of the fringes of the northern galaxy, where The Orks had not raided and Chaos was relatively absent, A world known to it's various human and half mutant inhabitants as "Remnant" had quietly went through it's growth unimpeded by the forces of Chaos.

However, it was far from peaceful. Due to the clash of two incredibly powerful Psykers in the distant past, the moon and humanity had shattered. The broken rocks reminding the world's inhabitants of the chaotic power of the gods.

However, as years passed and history turned to myth, myth to legend and legends forgotten, the world moved on. The Grimm were a much more potent threat than old legends.

And such, humanity and the half mutant Faunus forged a tenuous alliance to combat the Grimm. Wars and division still happened, but in the large scale, things were quite peaceful compared to the various hive worlds and prison planets across the vast galaxy. That was until a flaming meteor crashed into the planet, causing vale to shake like a catastrophic earthquake had struck.

For days after, the governing structure of Vale had searched for the cause and eventually found a deep hole that stretched considerably into the crust of the planet. Shortly after, a camp was set around it guarded heavily as men and women, human and Faunus alike studied the hole and it's depth. It was known as "Anomaly S2"

**Anomaly S2 site**

**Nighttime**

**Jenna Greenspan **

Jenna Greenspan considered herself smart, not the brightest of remnant but certainly not average. She knew there were things beyond her and the public's knowledge. This situation was clearly one of them. She and the rest of her research team were stationed in the far north of Vale at this crash site to report on the "Meteor" that crashed into the planet. However, all she was able to do was look at the hole that was surrounded by a containment fence, It was weird that bshe and her team were supposed too study something they couldn't get close to.

Running her pale left hand through her flowing black hair as she thought about the situation, her purple eyes shone brightly in the light of the many spotlights focused on the hole. Her sharp facial features made her look more invested in her work than she actually was. After all, for the past few days all she was allowed to do was walk around and sit on a bench with other workers and observe the hole for anything abnormal. It was all so strange. She had not been allowed to leave the premises under any conditions, similar to her co workers.

It was clear that she was caught up in something big, what it was however, eluded her.

Turning towards her co worker David, a small, short and stocky bull Faunus that was clothed in a hazmat suit that he hadn't taken off due to just working with hazardous materials in testing on the soil taken from the deeper parts of the hole, She said "Do you know why we are here again? Vale want's us to study this but doesn't let us actually go down. All this security is making me unsettled. Of course the Grimm are a threat but this compound is defended enough to hold off an army".

The Faunus wrinkled his elderly face and shook his head before tiredly saying "Yo know just as much as I do about what's going on. Something big is going on and vale is keeping it's mouth shut. I'd reckon it's best we find nothing, but that's a fools hope. Just do what is needed and hope this ends as a big nothing burger and we go home happy, safe and sound. Don't ask, don't tell".

However, as if the universe was messing with the two, alarms started blaring and alarm lights started flashing.

**"Code Orange Code Orange Code Orange" **A mechanical voice blared across the compound.

"Will you look at that. We're to see what is about to happen. History in the making. Try to make it out alive" Jenna joked to her colleague as she looked at the small army that gathered around the hole, weapons at the ready and trained on the hole.

Moments later, a hand made it's way out of the hole. It was that of a baby's.

That brought confusion to many people.

What was a baby doing in the hole?

However, this was not a normal baby in the slightest. As it pulled itself out of the hole, the soldiers didn't have time to comprehend how and infant had crawled out of a hole many miles below the crust of the planet.

He was one of the perfect sons of the Emperor.

Someone so far beyond what was called human that it would be unreasonable to compare the entire military forces of remnant to this infant. Sadly for the people in the outpost, this infant Primarch was very, very hungry. He needed nourishment and he needed it immediately

Then the screaming began.

The baby had moved faster than the soldiers and huntsman could react and had latched himself onto the arm of a female Faunus and began chowing down on her shoulder, tearing out lumps of her flesh with his adamant like teeth and swallowing them ravenously.

Now, Curze was not your average day and age cannibal. He was a Primarch, and as his augmented body allowed, he absorbed her DNA and memories as he had his much needed meal.

Now as he absorbed her memories, he saw the world she saw. Memories of abuse in her childhood by her mother, her father leaving her and her mother. How she sold herself in a brothel to make by as she was younger and the the crimes she committed in experimenting on people and Faunus in the labs she worked at.

In short, she was a criminal. As a child with no real world experience, he understood not the nuances of the situation, only the vast amount of knowledge of law programmed into him by the Emperor. As he continued to prey on her and ignore her screams for help and futile attempts to extract him from herself he knew he was correct in his dispatchment of justice.

He learned the crimes of her lab co workers and found his next targets. By now the soldiers had regained their sense and attempted to pry him off of her, however, he swung his right fist at the face of the soldier nearest to him, a young human man, causing the man's head to be pulverized, his skull shattered into fleshy shards that splattered all over his comrades.

And so, twenty minutes later, the entire compound was painted red with blood and gore. No one lived to tell the tale and the Primarch had learned of the planet he was on. It was dirty and filthy, he would have to dispatch justice as he was programmed to do, But first, he would grow.

**And cut.**

**This was just a spur of the moment idea.**

**Let me know if you want this to continue. **


End file.
